Good boy or Bad boy
by gleyz
Summary: Membalaskan dendam dari masa lalu bukanlah hal mudah untuk dilakukan terlebih ketika dendam itu berubah menjadi cinta... Main cast: Markhyuck and Hyungwonho Cast: Nomin,Renle slight Sungle Rate: M Genre: random


"Akhh jenhh jeno nghh ahh..."

Terdengar suara deritan ranjang yang begitu keras hingga menimbulkan decitan yang memilukan dan ditambah suara-suara desahan laknat yang begitu merdu mengalun disetiap decitan ranjang tersebut.

Ada dua anak adam yang tengah berlindung dibalik selimut yang begitu kusam, ranjangnya bergerak makin random seakan akan salah satu dari mereka sangat bersemangat sekali.

"Cephh cepathh selesaikan ini bodoh akhhh jen-akk"

"Sebentar lagi sayangh nghh" ucap Jeno yang mempercepat tempo sodokan di anal Haechan, ya nama orang yang tengah mendesah dengan merdu tersebut.

"Fuck you bastard!! Akhh kita masih disekhh-hmphh" ucap Haechan terpotong saat bibirnya dilumat kasar oleh Jeno. Ya memang mereka sedang disekolah, lebih tepatnya berada di ruang UKS.

Haechan yang dicium dengan kasar pun tidak mau kalah, ia pun membalas lumatan Jeno dengan kasar pula, mengajak benda tidak bertulang itu saling membelit dan hisap-hisapan sampai saliva yang entah milik siapa, sudah mengalir melalui ujung bibir mereka.

"Ucapan dan tubuh jalang mu bertolak belakang sekali sshh" bisik Jeno tepat ditelingan Haechan kala meyudahi lumatan tadi.

"Ahhh benar, tubuhku ingin sekali disentuh oleh mu apalagi saat penis besar milikmu itu menghajar lubangku ahhh" ucap Haechan dengan binal sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual.

"Fuck bicth! Haha liat wajah jalang ini, dia sangat ingin dihajar oleh penis ku"

"Perkosa aku daddyh jeno nghhh hajar saja lubang ku menggunakan penis daddyh itu ahh.."

"Dengan senang hati baby bicth"

"Nghhh.."

Terdengar suara seseorang seperti desahan orang bangun tidur.

"Dimana anak itu? Apa mungkin dia sedang melakukan aksi menjajakan tubuhnya?? Ck dasar jalang murahan" ucap seseorang yang tengah kesal karena ia sudah lama menunggui seseorang yang dikatainya sedang 'menjajakan dirinya'.

"arghh aku lapar sekalii, kemana sih perginya makh-"

"Hoii Jaemin ayo kita pergi kekantin, aku sudah kelaparan sekali"

"Shit! Kau mengagetkan ku Haechan! Dan apa? Kau kelaparan? Heiii akulah yang lebih kelaparan saat menunggui mu yang tengah melakukan aksi menjajakan dirimu itu bitch"

Ya orang yang tengah ditungguinya adalah Haechan. Jaemin sendiri juga sahabat Haechan sedari kecil hingga sekarang.

"Ck seperti kau tidak saja, bahkan kau yang lebih sering mejajakan tubuhmu itu kepada guru-guru disekolah ini demi menaikan nilai mu, dasar penjilat" ucap sengit Haechan saat Jaemin menyindirnya.

Sebenarnya sifat Jaemin itu tidak lah jauh dari sifatnya Haechan, yaitu sebagai penyuka seks dengan siapa saja yang mana menurut mereka berdua bisa memuaskan nafsu mereka.

"Dari pada berdebat yang tidak penting, lebih baik kita kekantin saja, aku sudah kelaparan sekali sialan"

"Hm ayo"

Haechan dan Jaemin pun langsung berjalan menuju kantin dan juga langsung mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua.

"kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku pesan kan untuk mu" ucap Jaemin bertanya kepada Haechan

"Samakan saja dengan pesanan mu"

"Oke"

Sepeninggal Jaemin, Haechan pun meletakan kepalanya di atas meja tersebut, namun tiba-tiba ia meliat seorang lelaki dengan paras kebarat-baratan nan tampan sekali.

"Siapa lelaki itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali dan ahh dia terlihat sangat tampan sekali" kata Haechan sambil berguman.

"Aku yakin dia pasti sangat panas kalo berada diatas ranjang ahh aku membayangkannya saja langsung merasa horny" ucap Haechan yang berada dialam khayalannya.

BRAK!..

"Woyy horny horny saja kerjaan mulu dipikiran mu, Nih makanannya" ucap Jaemin yang datang secara tiba-tiba sambil meletakan napan berisi makan yang dipesan Haechan tadi.

"Oh ayolah Jaemin kenapa kau suka sekali mengejutkan ku, apakah kau tidak kasian kepada sahabat mu ini? bagaimana nanti kalau aku tiba-tiba mati gara-gara jantungan oleh mu? Aku tidak mau mati muda, aku tidak mauu" ucap Haechan yang mulai hiperbola.

"Ck dasar lebay" ucap Jaemin yang langsung memakan makanannya.

"yakk! Kau jah-" ucap Haechan terpotong kala ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kalian berdua ini kebisaannya bertengkar saja ckck" ucap orang yang menepuk pundak Haechan tadi langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jaemin

"Shit! tidak Jaemin, tidak Jeno, kalian berdua sangat suka sekali mengagetkan ku!" ucap Haecham yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Namanya juga jodoh chan, jadi apapun yang kami lakukan pasti akan sama. Iyakan sayang" ucap Jeno yang mengecup bibir Jaemin dihadapan Haechan.

Namanya juga anak brandal, biarpun mereka berciuman didepan umum mereka tak akan malu.

"Kau benar sekali sayang" ucap Jaemin yang langsung melumat bibir Jeno dengan menarik tekuk Jeno dengan kasar.

Haechan cuma bisa memandang datar kedua pasang yang tengah melakukan acara lumat-melumat didepannya ini. Haechan pun mengalihkan pandangannya kelain dan pandangannya pun bertemu lagi dengan tatapan tajam milik seseorang yang ia liat saat menunggu Jaemin.

'Kenapa dia menatapku dengan tajam? Ahh tatapannya begitu tajam seakan-akan mau memperkosak ku kkkk' Ucap Haechan dalam hatinya

Haechan bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung memisahkan kepala sahabatnya yang tengah berciuman itu, Haechan pun juga langsung melumat bibir Jaemin dengan kasar.

"Nghh-hmphh"

Jaemin pun tak mau kalah dengan lumatan kasar Haechan, ia pun langsung membalas lumatan kasar Haechan dengan lebih ganas. Tangan Haechan yang tadi menganggur pun kini sudah meremas-remas rambut Jaemin dengan acak. Yang namanya Jaemin, ia pastinya tak mau kalas juga, tangan Jaemin pun mulai merambat kekancing baju Haechan.

Semua siswa yang tengah berada dikantin itupun langsung terkejut melihat kejadian ini, siapa yang tidak terkejut melihatnya kalo dua primadona brandalan sekolah ini saling berciuman dengan kasar.

Haechan pun melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Jaemin sambil terengah-engah dan tak lupa bibirnya bengkak akibar ciuman panas nan kasat tadi.

"Apa cuma segitu saja kekuatan mu bitch?" ucap Jaemin dengan nada meremehkan Haechan.

"Ck seperti kau tidak jalang saja Jaem" ucap Haechan dengan sinis.

Prok..prok..

Wajah Haechan langsung berubah bingung saat mendengar sebuah tepukan tangan seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Bagus sekali kau melakukan hal yang paling tidak pantas dilakukan oleh murid seperti mu ini" ucap orang yang bertepuk tangan tadi.

Haechan yang penasaran dengan siapa orang yang berani mengatainya dengan kata tidak pantas, Haechan pun membalikan tubuhnya dan apa yang terjadi. Ia langsung terkejut dan melebarkan matanya kala melihat orang yang didepannya ini.

'Tunggu siapa orang yang disebelahnya ini?' ucap Haechan dalam hati bingung menatap orang yang disebelah lelaki yang ia pandang saat menunggu Jaemin tadi.

"Pasti kau tidak tau namaku kan? Nama ku Mark Lee, aku ketua osis sekaligus ace basket disekolah ini dan yang disebelak ku ini adalah Huang Renjun, dia wakil ketua osis sekaligus ketua grup vocal fi sekolah ini" ucap orang itu yang namanya diketahui adalah Mark Lee dan ia juga memperkenalkan orang yang berada disebelahnya ini.

'Damn!! Demi rambut ramyeon stylenya, dia sangat tampan sekali- tunggu apa? dia ketua osis? Hahaha ini akan menyenangkan kkk" ucap Haechan dalam hatinya.

"Sekarang kau, ikut aku keruang guru Bk. Sekarang juga!!" ucap Mark yang langsung menyeret Haechan dengan kasar.

'Shit! kenapa aku malah mengharapkan kalau dia akan mengajakku melakukan seks" ucap Haechan yang mengumpat dalam hati.

'Hhm let's play whit me Heachan hahaha' ucap Mark dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan smriknya


End file.
